The Polyjuice Potion
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: One Shot! “Huh!” She looked petrified, “Alone…with…me? Why on earth would you want to be alone with me?” She blinked a lot more then usual,“Hermione, I think I like you a lot, I mean I think I love you,” Harry leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips


Harry walked into the common room and he looked around for Hermione, she had promised to help him with his Potions assignment. He had made Professor Snape's Newt classes and was already having a little trouble with the first assignment of the year. He looked around once more, there she was sitting in front of the fire a book propped up on her knees, she was consumed in it. She twirled a piece of hair as she flipped a page. 'How typically Hermione.' Harry thought to himself as he made his way over to her.

"Hey Hermione." He said as he sat down next to her on the couch, "What you reading?" He asked though he was not in the least interested,

" I'm re-reading Hogwarts: A history." She said shortly, "Ready to start?" she looked at him her brown eyes glinted the reflection of the fire.

"Huh?" He hadn't been paying attention, he had been floating in her eyes, "Oh yah, Potions, actually Hermione I don't need help." He smiled,

"What?" Hermione looked at him confused, when he had asked her he seemed almost, well, desperate. She frowned she didn't like liars,

"Well then, why did you ask me here I have my own assignment to do."

"Well I kinda wanted an excuse to be with you, alone." Hermione blinked and then said,

"Huh!" She looked petrified, "Alone…with…me? Why on earth would you want to be alone with me?" She blinked a lot more then usual,

"Hermione, I think I like you a lot, I mean I think I love you," Harry smiled and leaned into her and puckered his lips, he closed his eyes and kissed her. Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, she didn't know what else to do but kiss back, she stared at his face and took in all his features the way his hair falls into his face when he squints his eyes shut. How soft his lips were, and…how red in the face he was. It wasn't until he started to french kiss her did she do something. Hermione slapped him right across the face, and stared at him in shock.

"Bloody Hell Mate!" Hermione's voice sounded strangely like Ron's, Harry's eyes flew open and watched in horror at Hermione's bushy brown hair turned into short-cropped red hair. Her brown eyes turned into blue eyes. Her pale complexion became pinkish and covered in freckles.

"Holy Merlin!" Harry jumped back from Ron to the other side of the couch, "Ron?" Harry cried out in alarm.

"How the bloody hell could you!" Ron said in total rage, "YOU KNEW I LIKED HER!"

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry Ron really I am," That's all he could think of to say, it was true Ron and Him had talked about it, and yet Harry hadn't the guts to tell Ron he liked her to. I mean what's not to like?

"I hate you Harry Potter! I really despise you," Ron had turned bright red in rage and he was shaking in anger, "You are famous, you can have anyone as your friend, you can have any girl in the whole school, you always know what to say…and yet you choose Hermione of all the girls out there you choose Hermione!" That hurt, it was a blow to the heart. Ron was jealous of him, what did he have to be jealous of? Popularity and Fame.

"You have a loving family, no a loving family THAT'S ALIVE!" Harry yelled the last part " You have brothers and a sister, you can have a normal life without worrying about you dying or even worrying about all the people you love BEENING KILLED BY VOLDEMORT!" Several 1st years coming down the dorm stairs, gasped in shock. Harry glared at them, "You have nothing to be jealous of me Ron, your way better off then I'll ever be and if I live through the prophecy I'm going to have to live with myself, I'd be a murderer…do you really want that?" Harry took in a breath, "I wanted someone who would like me for who I am…not the person the papers write about, I want to be Harry Potter the boy who graduated Hogwarts. Not Harry Potter the boy who lived! Hermione understands that, and she believes in me and knows me for me! Not my popularity!" Ron looked like he had been the one who was slapped, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the common room.


End file.
